I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Disenchanting Smiles
Summary: Sasuke has been in Iraq for almost a year. He and Naruto have been corresponding through letters. But he'll be home in time for Christmas, right?


**Disclaimer: I asked Santa Claus to give me Naruto for Christmas. Masashi Kishimoto intercepted the letter. -.-  
I also want everyone to know that I do not support the war in any way. I think it's awful that there's war and killing. Especially when all those soldiers aren't home for Christmas. **

_**Dedication**: To everyone serving in Iraq. Because even though I don't support the war I support our soldiers. _

* * *

Naruto opened up the mailbox, he did it out of habit now. Always hoping to see something in a cheap envelope coming all the way from Iraq. He squealed slightly when he found that envelope and ran inside to get out of the chilly holiday season wind.

_Dear Naruto, 11-20-07_

_I've been alright. We're not seeing a lot of action around here right now. It's been slow. And in any case we're going back to the States soon. I can't wait to see you again. It's bad enough that I have to miss Thanksgiving. I would hate to miss Christmas too. I hope you have a good time with Iruka and everyone though. Try not to gain too much weight._

_I love you and I miss you,_

_Sasuke_

"Sasuke, letter from your boyfriend!" one of Sasuke's friends, Kiba, called. He waved the white envelope around in the air while sifting through the other letters.

Sasuke ran over and took the letter, ripping it open. The first thing he noticed were small spots of smudged ink. Tears.

_Dear Sasuke,11-23-07_

_Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you guys got a good dinner. Iruka outdid himself this year. It really sucks that you weren't here. It's sucked for a while now. I really miss you. I'm counting down the days til you come back. But they aren't going by fast enough. Me and Shikamaru have been hanging out a lot lately, waiting together. _

_Neji and Gaara are engaged. They're going to another state to get married sometime in January they said. Damn laws here won't let them._

_Please stay safe Sasuke. I love you._

_Naruto_

Another day, another desperate look in the mailbox. It had been too long since Sasuke's last letter. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw it in there. He stood outside for a moment before the cold drove him inside.

_Dear Naruto,12-1-07_

_I'm sorry it's been so long. I haven't had the chance to write lately. There was an attack right near us. Only 20 days left until we come back though. I say only but it still seems like way too many._

_I can't believe they're actually getting married. It's obvious that they were meant to be... But it's kind of scary to think about our friends actually getting married. Kiba's been talking about making it "official" with Shikamaru when we get back (Don't tell Shikamaru). I remember when he said he would never settle down. _

_You already know how I feel about you. Even though I can never really express it. I love you so much Naruto._

_Sasuke_

"Fourteen more days!" One of the other men yelled.

Sasuke closed his eyes and silently thanked whatever divine power was out there that it was almost over. Then his name was killed for the mail.

_Dear Sasuke12-3-07_

_I was worried. I always am. Whenever I watch the news and they say "Two Marines dead" or something my heart stops. I really hate it. But it's almost over. _

_I put up the Christmas decorations this weekend. Iruka offered to go pick out a tree with me but I just don't know if I can do it without you. It would feel weird. We've only spent two Christmases together but our traditions already feel like the right ones. I don't want to get the tree without you but I guess I kind of have to. I won't decorate it without you though. We'll do that when you get back._

_Lee and Sakura are getting married New Years Day. They've known for a while but I kept forgetting to tell you. It is kind of strange isn't it? How everyone's settling down._

_I didn't tell Shikamaru, it's been hard not to though. I was surprised to find out he actually does write to Kiba. I thought he would think that was too much effort. We're both worried. But it's coming up. And I've been busy in school. We just finished mid-terms. They were hard but I think I did alright. _

_I love you too._

_Naruto_

Shikamaru, Sakura and Gaara were over when Naruto got the next letter. They were watching the news. Something they all did everyday. Two of their best friends were in Iraq, putting their lives in danger. They had to keep an eye on the news.

"You really check the mail every single day?" Sakura asked.

"To see if Sasuke wrote. Except- Sometimes I'm afraid it will be that other letter. If something happens to Sasuke I'm the one they're supposed to contact," Naruto said. His eyes looked somewhat clouded over.

"He's coming home Naruto, don't worry," Gaara said softly.

Naruto glanced out the window and saw the mail car driving by, he got up and walked out. When he came back in opening up a letter everyone else was quiet.

_Dear Naruto,12-6-07_

_14 more days. But by the time you get this it'll be less. I hope everything at home is okay. Everything here is. It's slow again. We're just passing by the time. Going home is all anyone ever talks about anymore. It's all I ever think about anymore._

_Kiba said that Shikamaru doesn't always sound too worried in his letters. But I think they're past the point where they really need to say it. I've caught him crying over the letters. He's caught me doing the same thing._

_You better not decorate the tree without me. Have it set up though. That can be the first thing we do when I get home. Or the second._

_I can't wait to come home and see you all again. Tell everyone I miss them. I love you._

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Yo Naruto- Tell my lazy ass of a boyfriend to write!- Kiba_

Naruto laughed a bit at the last part, written in Kiba's messy scrawl. "Hey Shikamaru, write to your boyfriend," he said.

"How is he?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine, says he misses you guys."

"We miss him too," Sakura whispered. Naruto looked over at her and was startled to see her crying. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You tell him we miss him too."

"I will, it's okay. I will."

_Dear Sasuke,12-9-07_

_I told everyone you missed them. Sakura started crying. Made me start. Then Shikamaru went to the bathroom and I'm pretty sure he was crying. Gaara didn't cry but I don't think that really counts._

_11 days. 11 days until I see you again. It's still too many but it's better than 100. I've been keeping myself as busy as I can. Still decorating. I got the tree. Don't worry, it's not decorated yet. Not even set up yet. I've added more hours at work to help pay for presents. Iruka already asked me to help him make Christmas cookies. Kakashi won't. He makes a million different kinds and triples every batch. Except for the cutouts. He quadruples those and expects me to help him decorate. He makes all these cookies and still needs to make more closer to Christmas because he runs out. Usually because everyone else just takes his instead of making their own. Everyone pretty much means Genma and Kiba. _

_The days are still going too slow, no matter how busy I am. I'm starting my shopping tomorrow. Just got my biggest paycheck in a while. I don't work very much during school. Too busy I guess. _

_11 days. I love you._

_Naruto_

Naruto was worried again. Sasuke should have replied by now. It was already the sixteenth. He walked out to the mailbox, delighted to find it.

_Dear Naruto,12-12-07_

_If this is late, I'm sorry. I heard mail has been taking longer. The weather's been worse lately._

_Even if I hate to admit it, your last letter made me cry. Eight more days. And it's still going slow. Eight more days until I go back home. Even less by the time you read this. A few months ago I couldn't even imagine saying that. And now I am._

_You take Iruka's cookies too. I know you say you help him so you deserve to but you take them too. And Genma takes them for a reason. I've tasted his cooking. And Raidou's. Neither of them can cook. _

_Don't bother writing back It might not even make it to me. But I miss you and I love you. And I'll be seeing you soon anyway._

_Sasuke_

Naruto smiled and whispered a "Four days." Not even caring that he was still standing outside in the flurrying snow and the biting cold. His boyfriend was coming home.

xXxXxX

Naruto had Iruka over and they were setting up the tree. It was the twentieth. Sasuke would have already left. And he was coming home. Naruto was grinning and humming along to the Christmas music as he held the tree in its stand while Iruka tightened it. The news was also playing, Naruto was watching it. Habit, he supposed. And Sasuke wasn't back in his arms yet.

As the Iraq news started they paused the music. The blond woman on the screen started a report, "This morning a plane that was transporting local Marines back to the U.S. was shot down. So far there is one reported fatality. The name isn't being released. No news yet on whether or not the surviving soldiers will make it back in time for Christmas."

And the reporter went on to the next story. As if she hadn't just delivered news that had devastated someone. As if she hadn't just said something that had started to break Naruto's heart. 'Your boyfriend might be dead, and even if he's not he probably won't be home for Christmas. But someone stole a bike from the local WalMart so I'm going to talk about that.' Naruto continued to stare at the screen with wide blue eyes even as the stupid woman continued with news that no one really cared about. Vaguely hearing it, not really seeing it.

"Naruto," Iruka said softly. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"No," Naruto whispered. "No, this isn't happening. No. _No!_"

"Naruto, it's okay. They didn't say who it was, it's probably not Sasuke-"

"But what if it is? I can't lose him!" Naruto crumbled to the ground, Iruka still attempting to comfort him.

xXxXxX

Naruto was sitting curled up on his couch on Christmas Eve watching The Polar Express on ABC Family. He hadn't heard anything else about the plane. The news hadn't said another word about it. And Sasuke wasn't back yet. Iruka had come over earlier, trying to convince him to stay the night at his house. So he wouldn't be alone for the holiday. Naruto had said no. That he would probably come over on Christmas Day, but he was staying home that night. He wasn't really planning on going over the next day and he supposed Iruka knew it. But he didn't want to be with anyone but Sasuke.

As he watched the train going up and down ridiculously huge hills he was vaguely aware of a car pulling into the driveway. He glanced at the curtained window, just in time to see headlights flicking off. A door slammed shut, Naruto stood up and walked to the window. Peeking past the curtains he saw a dark shape reaching into a trunk, he flicked the switch next to the door and the Christmas lights turned on. The figure turned towards the house and blinked in the sudden brightness. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran out the door. Once out he flung himself at the figure.

"Oh God, Sasuke, oh my God I can't believe it you're here you're here," He sobbed into the shoulder of his boyfriend.

Sasuke dropped his bag onto the snow-covered pavement and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I'm here." he said. Naruto looked up into the beautiful face. He was caught off guard to see it shining with tears.

"The plane?"

"I didn't die, obviously."

"Kiba?" Naruto asked in fear.

"Kiba's probably already with Shikamaru."

"Oh thank God! I heard someone died and... I don't know. I was so terrified that it was you."

"Two people died. The pilot and one of the guys from my battalion. One of the other guys is critical, Kiba broke his wrist and I sprained an ankle and got a shit-load of cuts and bruises."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Sasuke smiled but there was a bit of bitterness in it, "It's not fair that I got off so easy."

"Don't say that."

Sasuke sighed, "Want to go inside? It's pretty cold out here." He picked up his bag, wrapped his other arm around Naruto's shoulders and they walked inside, Sasuke with a slight limp.

"You didn't decorate the tree," Sasuke said with a glance at the dark corner where the tree stood.

"I told you I wouldn't do it without you," Naruto said. There was a large box next to the tree labeled 'Xmas Tree'.

Sasuke limped over to the corner and opened the box. He pulled out the strands of multicolored lights. "Well, I'm here now," he said. Naruto grinned and helped him unravel the lights.

When they were done with the tree Sasuke plugged in the lights and they stood back, admiring it. They hadn't yet built up a huge clutter of ornaments. It wasn't as covered as Naruto wanted it to be, but he loved their tree anyway. And it was his and Sasuke's. That was all that really mattered.

Sasuke glanced at the clock, it was ten. "Let's go to bed," he said.

"It's not even that late."

"No, I think I wanna go to bed." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the bedroom, "I haven't gotten laid in ages," he said with a small grin.

xXxXxX

The next morning they got up at a little after seven. Naruto jumped out of bed (wincing badly as he did so), "It's Christmas!" he yelled, startling his boyfriend.

"It's too early," Sasuke grumbled, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Don't be silly, it's never too early for Christmas," Naruto said with a grin. "Get uuup."

Sasuke sighed and clambered out of bed. Naruto started walking towards the living room, limping worse than Sasuke. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"My ass hurts so bad! It feels like it was my first time or something!"

Sasuke smirked and kneed his boyfriend in the rear, "That feel better?"

Naruto turned and glared at his boyfriend, "Fuck you."

"Again?"

Naruto walked over to the tree and tossed a present to Sasuke, "Merry Christmas, ya asshole."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking down at the gift. It was a box wrapped in Charlie Brown and Snoopy wrapping paper. He unwrapped and took the top off the box. Inside was a stuffed duck with a Santa Hat that said 'I love you.'

"A duck?" he said with a raised brow.

"Look at its ass. Look familiar?"

Sasuke looked down at the duck, "Not really."

"It looks like the back of your head!" Naruto giggled, "When I first met you, I told you your hair looked like a duck butt."

"Yeah, and then I punched you out," Sasuke said, smirking.

"And then we fell in love."

"You left out a few parts."

Naruto shrugged, "I kept the good part."

Sasuke walked over to his boyfriend and began kissing him deeply. As they kissed the door was opened and Iruka and Kakashi walked in, arms laden with presents. "Merry- Sasuke?" Iruka said, startled.

Sasuke separated from Naruto with an equally startled look.

"Oh by all means, continue," Kakashi said mildly.

Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man and stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Naruto said he would come over today. But I knew he was lying so we came over and invited everyone else so he wouldn't be spending Christmas alone," Iruka said with a smile.

Just as he finished the doorbell rang, "Come in," Iruka called, ignoring Naruto's spluttering about how it was his house.

Shikamaru opened the door, shortly followed by Kiba with a brace on his wrist. Naruto rushed over to the brunette and flung his arms around him. "Holy shit man I'm so glad you're back." He said. When he pulled away from Kiba his eyes were shining.

"Dude, never hug me in your boxers again. People will think we're gay," Kiba grinned.

Iruka went into the kitchen to start making breakfast while everyone else continued to open presents. When they were done Sasuke walked over to Naruto and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Holidays... Whatever makes you happy this time of year.  
The only gift I ask from you is that you review. It will brighten up my Christmas.**


End file.
